Virgen
by TYJamie
Summary: PAUSADO. "Pruébame que sabes besar dobe" fueron las palabras que desencadenaron una serie de encuentros comprometedores, dejando en claro que del odio al amor hay un solo paso. NARUSASU/AU
1. Virgen I

**Disclaimer** : Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Aclaraciones** Este fanfic es una adaptación de un manga llamado Junketsu Drop de Watarumi Naho / Kisaragi Manami. Así que, no pretendo darme crédito por escribir una fantasía personal, la cual no pude evitar compartir.

 **Advertencias** : AU. NARUSASU.

 **Preview** : _"Pruébame que sabes besar dobe"_ fueron las palabras que desencadenaron una serie de encuentros comprometedores, dejando en claro que del odio al amor hay un solo paso.

* * *

.

 **Virgen**

 **1**

.

\- ¿Por qué demonios no haz registrado al club deportivo en el presupuesto estudiantil Sasuke? - gritó el rubio furibundo azotando la puerta al entrar, interrumpiendo una sesión extraordinaria del consejo estudiantil.

El moreno suspiró irritado dejando sobre la mesa los balances que intentaba explicar a sus compañeros en obligaciones.

\- ¿Porque considero que no es más que un desperdicio te parece una respuesta convincente? - cuestionó con su habitual tono tranquilo dejando entrever su molestia.

\- No es justo bastardo, hemos estado esperando durante meses para poder costear los gastos del equipo de béisbol, el traslado del equipo de judo a Kyoto y el nuevo equipamiento de los chicos de kendo - apretó los puños a punto de arrojarse contra el otro para partirle la cara.

\- Lo siento pero no se puede hacer nada, el presupuesto ya fue firmado por el director, no hay nada que tú y ese montón de vagos podrían hacer - encogiéndose de hombros sin darle mayor importancia.

\- No se qué demonios hiciste o dijiste para engatusar al director sustituto Uchiha pero esto definitivamente no se quedará así - salió tirando puerta con fuerza para enfatizar sus palabras.

Nadie más en la sala pudo darse cuenta de la imperceptible sonrisa endiablada que cruzó fugazmente la cara del pelinegro antes de retomar el control de la reunión como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

.

* * *

.

 _"¡Maldito seas tú y toda tu descendencia!"_ exclamó mentalmente el rubio mientras se alejaba corriendo hacia la oficina del recién nombrado nuevo director, Kakashi.

Sasuke Uchiha había sido transferido desde otra escuela hacía apenas un par de meses, pero nada le había costado unirse al consejo estudiantil para luego presidirlo.

Poco se sabía de él, sólo se podía afirmar que era un hijo de un multimillonario y había pasado varios años estudiando en el extranjero preparándose para administrar las inversiones de la familia fuera del país. Aquello a Naruto le venía sin cuidado hasta que aquel egocéntrico tipo se empeñó en hacerle la vida imposible. A él y al club deportivo que lideraba. Aparte de todo, la chica de la cual había estado enamorado toda su vida sin ser correspondido, repentinamente estaba excesivamente interesada en el otro y no en él. Y así como ella, el resto de las chicas de la escuela ¿Qué demonios le veían?

.

* * *

.

\- Naruto, tú, tú, tú, me, me, gustas - confesó la joven frente a él en medio de un trabalenguas de agitados tartamudeos. Aquella era su compañera de clases, una chica dulce de cabello violáceo y ojos claros que si mal no recordaba se llamaba Hinata.

La muchacha le había citado para hablar - con ayuda de otra singular estudiante de melena rubia - en un salón de la escuela en el último piso del edificio. Frotaba sus dedos índice, con aspecto de que en cualquier momento se desmayaría o en su defecto le explotaría el rostro, por el tono ligeramente morado que empezaba a adquirir su intenso rubor.

No esperaba tales sentimientos por parte de ella, por lo que Uzumaki no supo como reaccionar, debido a que nunca en sus diecisiete años de vida se había visto en una situación como esa. Y tenía que admitir, era muy linda, sería un idiota si la rechazaba.

\- ¿Así que a esto se dedica el presidente del club? - dijo una voz grave a sus espaldas.

De todas las personas que habrían podido interrumpir ese momento por qué tenía que ser él.

Aquella chica debió estar muy avergonzada de que escucharan su declaración porque luego de proferir un chillido agudo salió corriendo de la estancia sin siquiera mirar atrás.

\- Así que planeas que apruebe tu presupuesto mientras tú te escabulles a las aulas del tercer piso - bufo con malicia -, que buena forma de apoyar a tus compañeros.

\- Ese no es tu problema teme - dijo molesto al tiempo que se disponía a salir de aquel asfixiante espacio en el cual no podría estar un minuto más junto a ése imbécil que había arruinado la primera oportunidad de tener una novia.

\- ¿Qué planeabas hacer con ella luego de que empezaran a salir? Es obvio que hasta tu sangre es virgen - se burló interponiéndose en su camino.

Y no se equivocaba pero no admitiría su mala fortuna en el amor.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! ¡He estado con muchas chicas! - se defendió elevando la voz más de lo que debería, o como usualmente acostumbraba.

\- Seguramente no sabes besar - sonrió tratando de herir su orgullo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que he besado a muchas chicas! - gritó de nuevo recalcando la cantidad.

El pelinegro pareció dudar un segundo, luego borró toda sonrisa de su cara para cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas con cerrojo. Con un movimiento le tomó por el brazo y le arrinconó contra la pared.

\- Pruébamelo - acercando demasiado el rostro al suyo, cruzando la línea que resguardaba espacio personal.

Esa broma era muy pesada y de muy mal gusto. Ya le hacía la vida lo suficientemente imposible para que ahora también intentara una nueva forma de burlarse de él. Vio a su alrededor buscando la prueba de que no estuvieran solos o alguna cámara escondida, mas no encontró nada a la vista.

\- Pruébame que sabes besar dobe - tomándole de la barbilla con altivez ofreciéndole una mirada intensa, oscura, seductora.

¿Seductora?

\- ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Yo no soy gay dattebayo! - se intentó zafar, estaba empezando a hacer mucho calor allí.

\- Sabía que no podrías - se apartó, ahora sonriendo con suficiencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

¿Por qué tenía que ser así? No sé qué intentaba probar pero el no se dejaría vencer por ese arrogante heredero. Uzumaki Naruto no perdería contra él. Lo alcanzó de una zancada y agarrándole de las solapas de la impoluta camisa blanca chocó su boca contra la del presidente cerrando fuertemente los ojos.

Uchiha le tomó por segunda vez de la barbilla pero esta vez señalándole que debía abrir la boca, separándose algunos milímetros.

\- ¿Acaso pensabas romperle los dientes? - susurró entre sus labios, aunque sus palabras eran chocantes, su mirada era profunda, inquietante revelando un ligero sonrojo en sus níveas orejas.

Cuando se disponía a replicar para defender su falta de practica en el tema, el moreno unió de nuevo sus labios a los de él, atrayéndole por las mejillas, deslizando aquellos dedos fríos hasta su nuca. Él sólo se quedó inmóvil sintiendo como el calor de aquellas cuatro paredes no hacia mas que acrecentarse quemándole las mejillas ante las acciones del mayor con la mente completamente en blanco. Él no le estaba probando nada, él evidentemente no sabía besar y ahora que aquel chico movía insistentemente sus suaves labios sobre los de él finalmente entendía que era él el único inexperto. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, aquella lección no le resultó desagradable.

La boca de aquel chico sabía bien, aquellos suaves labios se movían pausadamente, succionando o mordiendo de manera juguetona.

Un hombre lo estaba besando y su subconsciente no emitía ninguna alarma, al contrario, su cuerpo se veía invadido por una cálida y agradable sensación de comodidad que irremediablemente formaba una espiral de sensaciones en su abdomen. Aquel abdomen que se encontraba estampado contra el contrario, como dos cuerpos que se amoldaban perfectamente juntos.

En el momento que creyó que empezaba a seguir el ritmo, una lengua se coló al interior de su boca y las manos que le sujetaban descendieron por su cuello, por su pecho, por su abdomen descansando finalmente en su cadera, sólo unos segundos antes de ascender por el mismo camino que habían recorrido.

Al chico de apariencia zorruna le costó asimilar el hambre con la que se veía ahora atacado. De nuevo le costaba seguir los movimientos de esa versada boca sobre la suya, comiéndole la lengua, invadiéndole, incitándole. Más ahora que aquellas manos le recorrían sin su permiso por sobre la ropa de forma sugerente. Maldijo en su mente al aceptar que lo estaba disfrutando y mucho.

Cuando finalmente se decidió a colocar las manos en la cintura del azabache, débil ante su sensual delicadeza, fue apartado con facilidad. El moreno le miró con suficiencia cómo si aquella escena nunca se hubiera desarrollado y se alejó agitando una mano como despedida.

\- Así es como se hace usuratonkashi.

Si no fuera porque el calor se había concentrado en su bajo vientre, él realmente hubiera podido afirmar que efectivamente nada había sucedido.

.

* * *

.

Mi mente ha estado pensando mucho en ellos y mi corazón ha estado sufriendo con esta pareja. Como tributo a aquellos años en que entré a este mundo del cual nunca saldré, decidí compartir esto.

Gracias por leer.

.


	2. Virgen II

**Advertencias:** NARUSASU. AU.

* * *

.

 **Virgen**

 **2**

.

Aprisionándole contra el esterilizado borde del mesón, le sujetó el rostro para besarle, colocando suavemente los labios sobre los contrarios.

El día anterior se consideraba un hombre completamente heterosexual. Ahora, se consideraba un hombre completamente heterosexual al cual le estaban mostrando una nueva paleta de agradables sensaciones para escoger. Porque no podía negarlo, lo había disfrutado y estaba claro que los chicos, por más liberales que fueran, no se enseñaban a besar mutuamente.

Podía recordar, como si hubieran pasado segundos de aquel beso, la impresión que dejó en todo su ser. Pero, las clases habían finalizado y por más que le buscó, Uchiha había desaparecido del lugar sin dejar el mínimo rastro, nadie le había visto luego de aquello. No tuvo más remedio que dirigirse a su casa en medio de la enmarañada red de confusas teorías conspirativas que pasaban por su cabeza. Fuera de sí, subió los escalones del viejo edificio hasta el noveno piso donde vivía arrendado. Nada más llegar se tumbó boca abajo sobre la cama reviviendo cada estímulo sensorial que le causó aquel corto encuentro.

Y sin lugar a dudas, quería repetirlo.

Se admitía sinceramente a sí mismo que anhelaba volver a ser devorado de esa tentadora forma. Pero una cosa era desearlo y otra muy diferente era dar certeza de que realmente se repetiría. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto si no estaba dispuesto a que esa noche en vela, atormentándose con aquellas diatribas personales, fuera en vano.

La mañana siguiente, llegando a la Institución Educativa Estatal de Konoha con una mentalidad más lúcida, lo primero que hizo apenas entrar fue correr por todos los pasillos buscando a aquel tipo. Preguntó a cada estudiante que se encontró en el camino por su paradero pero sólo obtuvo respuestas negativas o escuetas.

Sin darse por vencido recorrió las aulas del edificio de ciencias hasta encontrarle dentro del laboratorio de biología. Estaba tan concentrado en alternar entre agitar los tubos de ensayo y tomar notas en solitario que no se percató de su presencia. De brazos cruzados se apoyó en el dintel de la puerta observando sus precisos movimientos. Esa bata blanca sobre el uniforme le sentaba muy bien a su clara piel, resaltando aquel cabello de puntas rebeldes que caía con flequillo sobre su rostro. Descubrirse admitiendo que su mismo sexo podía ser atractivo, era algo nuevo para él.

Su mente se empezó a plagar de disparatadas e impulsivas ideas, alentándole en modo irrazonable. Intentando controlar los nervios - que probablemente en un futuro le desencadenarían problemas de presión arterial - se acercó a grandes zancadas a su cautivador objetivo, inmovilizándole con un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo contra una de las mesas del lugar. El moreno, quien no estaba preparado terminó dejando caer una de las muestras al suelo, la cual se hizo añicos al estrellarse, derramando el líquido que contenía.

\- ¡Maldición Naruto! ¿Que mierda te pasa?

Y no había mejor forma de hacer gala de su efusivo carácter que aproximándose a los labios del mayor para apoderarse de ellos. Apoyando las manos a sus costados, obligándole a inclinarse hacia atrás, comenzó a saborear su boca, poniendo en práctica los conocimientos recién adquiridos. No transcurrieron diez segundos de aquel primer contacto cuando el pelinegro colocó las palmas de las manos sobre su pecho para alejarle. Reticente a separarse, forcejeó durante otro par de segundos antes de hacerlo finalmente. Se sorprendió al constatar la arrogante sonrisa que Uchiha esbozaba.

\- Así es como se hace dobe.

Acto seguido, el heredero le devolvió el ataque anterior, girando sobre sí para arrinconarle contra el filo de la superficie detrás de ellos. Advirtió que en esa nueva oportunidad podía sentir en la entrepierna el choque de la masculinidad del otro. El cual sin perder tiempo, deslizó la suave yema de los dedos desde su cuello hasta sus cabellos, halándole hacia su exquisita boca.

Ésta vez la fusión de sus lenguas no fue delicada. Comprobó un nuevo matiz en aquella unión, como si el presidente del consejo estudiantil, no quedando satisfecho con la vez anterior, le demandara continuar justo donde habían quedado. Los dientes y la lengua de aquel tipo volvieron a apoderarse completamente de él sin piedad, casi apasionadamente.

Sabía que aquel bastardo sólo estaba jugando con él pero no pensaba detenerle, no ahora que recién descubría esas adictivas sensaciones. Porque, aunque pretendiera llevarse los recientes descubrimientos a la tumba, debía reconocer los cosquilleos que recorrían su cuerpo en los más comprometedores lugares.

Nuevamente, su piel reconoció las manos que de manera autoritaria se colaron por debajo de su sudadera, ascendiendo por sus costados muy lentamente.

Y no pudo evitar reaccionar.

No supo que lo causó, pudo haber sido aquel constante enredo de sus húmedas lenguas o el intercambio de mordidas y succiones sugestivas. Quizás, el hecho de que Sasuke le tenía acorralado de tal forma que sus cuerpos ardían de calor. O probablemente, sí, seguramente fue la significativa visión de una lúbrica expresión acentuada en el rostro del mayor, resaltando el ligero sonrojo que se extendía por sus mejillas.

Sin duda alguna aquel conjunto de pequeños detalles desencadenaron las llamas de excitación en su interior que se propagaron sigilosamente desde su rostro, cuello, bajando por el pecho y arremolinándose dolorosamente en su bajo vientre. Estaba duro y no era el único. Se había sentido correspondido al recibir el roce desvergonzado de una evidente protuberancia contra la suya mediante movimientos descarados.

Un gemido se abrió paso a través de sus garganta ante aquella breve embestida, sintiéndose tan condenadamente bien. Comenzó a experimentar el como su mente huía de cualquier raciocinio y una oscura sensación de deseo le arrebataba la lógica. Dejarse llevar por la brumosa niebla caliente que momentáneamente le enceguecía dejó de parecerle una mala idea.

Con creciente intensidad su cuerpo le reclamaba continuar, ir mucho mas allá.

No podía apartar la mirada de sus gestos, no podía dejar de percibir las corrientes eléctricas que recorrían su cuerpo al ver la forma en que aquello negros iris tomaban un tono rojizo de lujuria.

Un sólo movimiento le bastó para cambiar sus posiciones, dejando la cadera del otro entre el oportuno mesón y su rígido miembro. Una creciente desesperación se instalo en todo su ser, exigiéndole algo que nunca se hubiera imaginado, puesto que, aunque sus cuerpos ya estaban lo suficientemente juntos, no era suficiente.

Esmerándose por no interrumpir lo que sus bocas hacían, se libró de la indecisión sujetando al otro por la cadera. Cada poro de su dermis ahora suplicaba algo más que besos.

Siguió el ejemplo del mayor al introducir las manos por debajo de la camisa de su acompañante, percibiendo la febril temperatura que emanaba su piel, deslizando la punta de los dedos para comprobar su agradable suavidad. Deseaba hacer mucho más que simplemente tocarle.

Haciendo caso a ese naciente estímulo, sin premeditar sus posteriores acciones, mordió aquel cuello que se le antojaba necesario. De tacto sedoso, olor ligeramente dulce, sabor sutilmente salado, se moldeó a sus dientes aquella piel ardiente. No obstante, lo que realmente hizo erizar todos los vellos de sus brazos fue escuchar el quejido ronco que respondía a su arrebato.

Como si quisiera compensarle el dolor causado por sus colmillos lamió la zona marcada. Sin embargo, seguían teniendo una lucha incesante por el dominio de la situación. Uchiha le tomó del rostro, atrayéndolo hacia sí, decidido a mantener sus labios ocupados mientras aprovechaba de devolverle las caricias, internando las manos por debajo de su suéter.

Sentirse correspondido solo incrementó las ganas de dominarle que le quemaban como fuego el vientre. Sin pensar, le embistió por encima de la ropa al mismo tiempo que torpemente se quitaba la sudadera, de lo contrario terminaría por asfixiarse. Volvió a su cuello para continuar remarcándolo e ir soltando sus botones pausadamente.

Sus respiraciones habían dejado de ser regulares, revelando un disimulado jadeo. El pecho de Sasuke subía y bajaba acelerado cuando éste al ofrecerle su piel escondía el rostro en el hombro contrario.

Esos tímidos gestos le estaban empujando al borde de la demencia. Sobre todo al recibir a cada baja fricción de su erección un movimiento igual como respuesta.

El encuentro dio un giro inesperado cuando el pelinegro le desabrochó el pantalón estremeciéndole por completo, a lo que él intentó hacer lo mismo. El presidente del consejo parecía haber despertado de la fasceta sensual en la que se había visto enfrascado durante los últimos minutos. Le propinó un empujón que por poco le hace caer, luego de lo cual, salió del lugar azotando ruidosamente la puerta tras de sí dejándole sumamente confundido y con una realidad incómoda entre las piernas.

.

* * *

.

El beso más largo de la historia.

Muchísimas gracias por leer.

Espero que no te haya aburrido en exceso **KazahayaG** , y espero no tardar demasiado con la continuación.

.


	3. Virgen III

**Advertencia** : NARUSASU. AU. LIME.

* * *

.

 **Virgen**

 **3**

.

Hacían seis meses de su aterrizaje en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Konoha. Regresó a su país después de cuatro largos años estudiando en el extranjero. Más que ir a una secundaria regular, había recibido tutorías privadas en matemáticas, economía, ciencias e idiomas, instruyéndose en cualquier tema que girara en torno a dirigir las inversiones extranjeras de la empresa familiar. No obstante, como menor de edad aún, debía cursar las materias restantes para poder recibir el cargo de Director de Direcciones Extranjeras en el Grupo Uchiha.

La disciplina y la educación no eran cosas que se tomaran a la ligera en su clan por lo que, debido a sus excelentes calificaciones no le costó hacerse con la autoridad dentro de la preparatoria en pocas semanas. Era sólo cuestión de esperar la graduación e ingresar a la Universidad Nacional para no volver a ver a ese montón de inútiles.

Todo iba de acuerdo a su sencillo plan hasta que a las reuniones comenzó a asistir el estúpido rubio encargado del club de deportes; un tipo ruidoso e impetuoso que por desgracia había sido beneficiado por una beca de la institución. El representaba todo lo que detestaba en las personas, pero sinceramente no podía odiarlo, era un chico que no tenía ni una pizca de mediocridad.

Aunque, si tenía la oportunidad de hacerle las cosas difíciles, no lo dudaría.

Las discusiones entre ellos eran algo cotidiano, mas nunca habían llegado a la violencia física. En cierta forma, disfrutaba de verle frustrado y enojado, aquella pequeña satisfacción impedía que dejara de hostigarle.

Se enteró por los comentarios en los pasillos de sus impertinentes compañeras de que aquel salvaje terminaría por recibir una confesión al final de la tarde. Y, claramente no pudo dejar de ver en ello una ocasión de hacerle rabiar. Sólo que, esa vez, no contó con el giro desagradablemente inesperado que dieron los acontecimientos. Se había besado con alguien de su mismo sexo y más que parecerle repulsivo, su cuerpo se había estremecido ante el contacto, enardeciendo en él un desconocido deseo.

Había pretendido actuar como si estuviera versado en el asunto pero la realidad era que, aunque había salido con unas cuantas chicas no había llegado hasta el final con ninguna de ellas. Todas habían sido una más atractiva que la otra, sin embargo a él particularmente les parecían demasiado escandalosas o posesivas.

Era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que se dejaba llevar por un impulso.

Se proponía a dejar todo olvidado y que su situación de rivalidad volviera a imponerse en sus vidas. Por más que su mente actuara reticente, quería olvidarlo todo.

Evidentemente, no había contado con el ataque del otro al día siguiente, ni con la forma en que su cuerpo se había estremecido febrilmente, mucho menos esperó que un comportamiento dominante por parte del menor elevara su entereza. Sobreexcitado con simples besos o caricias inexpertas, llegado al punto de tener que apretar los dientes para contener los sonidos que profería ante su obstinado roce.

En el preciso momento en que ambos quisieron ir mucho mas allá, fue como si una fuerza exterior le arrastrara fuera de sí y lograra verse a merced de un hombre, recibiendo de buena gana aquel agresivo asalto.

 _¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo?_

Luego de apartarlo con rudeza, salió a paso apresurado del complejo educativo, deteniendo un taxi para alejarse de allí lo más pronto posible.

Maldijo infinitas veces a aquel imbécil cuando gritó de frustración al cerrar la puerta de su apartamento, tirándose sobre la cama para ver ausentemente el techo. Quería creer que aún no había hecho algo de lo que se arrepintiera, ya no podrían regresar a su anterior rivalidad, le atormentaban las razones por la que eso ya no era posible.

.

* * *

.

 _¿Qué demonios le sucedía a ese teme?_

No podía afirmar que le conocía pero no recordaba haber escuchado que Sasuke fuera un tipo huidizo que le gustara calentar hombres para dejarlos a la mitad.

La ira y la excitación subieron como olas de fuego desde sus pies consumiéndole lentamente, pero la magnitud de su dolorosa erección era tal que no podía correr detrás de él por más que quisiera. Eso ya no bajaría por sus propios medios. Aún teniendo impresas las sensaciones en su cuerpo se dirigió al baño mas cercano para poner en práctica lo que le habían dejado diecisiete años de soltería, tomar su virilidad entre sus manos y ocuparse de ello.

Tan rápido como las imágenes de aquel rostro acalorado regresaron a su memoria se masturbó, eyaculando a los pocos minutos en su mano en medio de una confusa sensación de culpabilidad. Después de todo, se había encargado de besar, desnudar y saborear al otro en sus fantasías mientras se ocupaba de su insatisfecho libido.

Caminó a casa rodeado de una depresiva aura que alejaba a cualquier ser viviente que se le cruzaba. Su frustración sexual había llegado a niveles desconocidos, produciendo en él una impensable atracción física. Lo comprendió al advertir el ciclón de sentimientos que se desató en su bajo abdomen cuando el tipo en cuestión le mostró aquel lado erótico.

Tras arrojar el maletín azul marino sobre la cama, se sentó frente al computador portátil para terminar respondiendo a una docena de poco confiables test sobre homosexualidad. Luego de responder de forma a negativa a la mayoría de las preguntas y cerrar una cantidad considerable de ventanas emergentes con tipos velludos ofreciendo sexo gratis, confirmó que ser gay no era lo suyo.

A él le atraían las chicas lindas con personalidades fuertes, no los tipos de personalidad irritante, mucho menos aquel bastardo sensual con su estúpida mirada sensual ni su perfecta sensual sonrisa.

Sólo un pequeño detalle no se ajustaba a su razonamiento. Hacía menos de una hora que se había corrido con la percepción de la exquisita piel del azabache, del tacto de su erección por encima de la ropa interior o del leve murmullo de su agitada respiración.

Volvió a abrir la ventana del explorador en el ordenador realizando una nueva búsqueda, que en resumen consistía en investigar sobre el sexo entre hombres. Cinco minutos después ya tenía información detallada de dónde se encontraba el punto g de los hombres, qué era un esfínter, como lubricar el ano y lentejas. No es que no supiera cómo lo hacían los hombres pero entre hacer bromas con sus amigos al respecto y tener un extenso conocimiento de como hacerlo, había mucha diferencia.

 _¿Qué tenía de bueno tener un pene incrustado en el trasero?_

Se imaginó a sí mismo a cuatro patas siendo atacado por detrás por otro hombre y un sudor frío le recorrió la espalda. No veía que eso pudiera tener algo de placentero como le mostraban las páginas que había visitado con machos peludos gesticulando desagradablemente. Tampoco podía visualizar al azabache de esa forma con otro tipo, es más, se molestaba de sólo pensarlo.

Leyó sólo un par de líneas más antes de estirar sus extremidades sobre el asiento y ver al techo de forma ausente.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke Uchiha desnudo, con la piel perlada de sudor.

Sasuke Uchiha desnudo, con la piel perlada de sudor y jadeando su nombre mientras recostado sobre la cama se quejaba viciosamente al recibirle en su interior.

Se enderezó en el asiento de golpe, un nuevo oleaje de lujuria le había estremecido el cuerpo entero. Las lascivas intenciones de su inconsciente le golpearon sin piedad.

.

* * *

.

Estaba siendo empujado hacia adelante de forma repetitiva. Le costaba sostenerse en las resbaladizas baldosas delante de él. Extrañado dirigió su mirada hacia abajo, viéndose completamente desnudo, con el agua descendiendo a borbotones desde su cabeza hasta desaparecer en el drenaje. Reparó en que su pene estaba erecto y por alguna razón se agitaba con cada uno de sus movimientos.

Escuchaba sonidos. Eran graves, retumbaba en el pequeño espacio, adquiriendo un tono de quejumbroso quejido. Notó una vibración en la garganta cada vez que aquellos desinhibidos gemidos se reproducían.

 _"Naru...to"_

Giró la mirada a un costado, percatándose de la conocida maraña de cabello rubio que se apoyaba sobre su hombro.

No hicieron falta mas referencias para entender quién estaba haciendo esos sonidos y debido a qué.

Se despertó de golpe, incorporándose en la cama y llevándose ambas manos al rostro consternado por aquella reveladora pesadilla. No era el hecho de hacerlo con aquel idiota zorruno lo que lo había perturbado. No era el hecho de que éste lo tuviera contra la pared o fuera él quien estaba siendo penetrado.

No. Era el hecho de que lo estaba disfrutando, y mucho. La elevación en sus pantalones podía dar fe de ello.

Maldijo a Uzumaki Naruto por segunda vez en una noche, a él y a todas sus futuras vidas si después de eso llegaba a tenerlas.

.

* * *

.

Me hace gracia que Naruto sea igual de escandaloso y posesivo que aquellas chicas con las cuales salió Sasuke en algún momento.

Me estoy familiarizando con esto de no dejar los fanfics abandonados.

Me gusta lo cliché, lo siento.

 **MeKa6489** me hiciste replantear muchas cosas pero al final decidí seguir la trama del manga en el cual está inspirado para poder seguir actualizando, espero que aún así sigas leyendo ¡Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo!

 **KazahayaG** , gracias por seguir leyendo, espero que este también te guste.

.


	4. Virgen IV I

**Advertencia** : NARUSASU. AU.

* * *

.

 **Virgen**

 **4**

 **I**

.

Al mediodía, la zona del comedor, ubicado en la primera planta del edificio principal, parecía un caótico campo de batalla. Si no hubiera sido por el pequeño inconveniente que le impidió emboscar a Sasuke Uchiha a primera hora en la entrada de la institución, como tenía planeado, no hubiera tenido que esperar a que pasaran cuatro horas de estresantes clases matutinas para poder encontrase con él.

Finalmente decidió esperar justo en la entrada de la cafetería a ese maniático señor perfecto, temiendo que aquel fuera uno de esos días en los cuales el presidente del consejo estudiantil prefería almorzar en cualquier otro lugar antes que rodearse de un montón de mediocres o inútiles, como solía referirse al resto de la humanidad.

Habiendo tantas chicas hermosas en el mundo _¿Por qué tenía que gustarle precisamente él?_

Exhaló desde lo profundo de su alma llevándose los dedos pulgar e índice al ceño fruncido. Su vida había dado un giro de trescientos ochenta grados desde la pasada noche. No sabía si se trataba de una simple atracción física, pero siendo así o no, el deseaba probar mucho más de lo que hasta ese momento habían hecho.

Su imaginación se había expandido frente a un conocimiento que hasta ese entonces no le había interesado en lo más mínimo, y para su sorpresa, su mente se llenó de una cantidad ilimitada de curiosas preguntas.

En una situación así, _¿Qué expresión pondría? ¿Volvería a hacer esos sonidos? ¿Cómo se vería su piel completamente desnuda? ¿Qué tan dolorosa sería la penetración? ¿Podría encontrar ese punto orgásmico en su interior?_

Se admiraba de sólo pensar en lo fácil que había aceptado el deseo sexual por otro hombre, no sólo eso, le asombraba la forma en la que una pasajera búsqueda nocturna se había convertido en ardua investigación.

No era como si anhelara una relación romántica.

De momento sólo quería que las cosas entre ellos se aclararan, saber si su angustia era correspondida, porque según su criterio moral, andar metiéndose mano a escondidas, no era algo casual. No era como levantarse un día pensando en desayunar ramen, no, era levantarse un día deseando acostarse con un tipo.

Mientras se recordaba a sí mismo todas las razones por las que quería hablarle, pasó por su lado un chico de cabello negro de puntas levantadas, uniformado de modo impecable, luciendo su habitual cara de "todos ustedes me importan una mierda" sin siquiera dedicarle un saludo. Todavía pensaba que ése era su día de suerte.

\- ¡Teme! - gritó al tiempo que se encaminó hacia él.

Sin embargo, se congeló en el sitio cuando, como respuesta, el moreno le miró con desprecio, alterando su indiferente expresión con una ácida mueca de disgusto. Completamente confundido por aquel gesto, pretendió alcanzarle, pero tan pronto como le sujetó por el antebrazo éste se sacudió su agarre haciéndose el desentendido.

No entendía qué había hecho mal para obtener esa reacción de él, aun así, no había nada ni nadie que le impidiera averiguarlo.

Ya había tomado una decisión, la cual consistía en no dejar pasar lo sucedido. Sabía que si desde el principio hubiera negado cualquier extraño mariposeo en su estómago, todo lo ocurrido hasta el momento entre ambos habría quedado en el olvido. Eso sí, algo le decía que admitir todo eso delante de él no le resultaría fácil.

A fin de cuentas, seguía detestando esa obstinada terquedad suya.

Se adelantó a él, interponiéndose en su camino, por lo que fue víctima de una gélida mirada que le exigía que se apartara.

No estaba dispuesto a obedecer sus órdenes sin antes obtener una explicación.

\- ¿Qué demonios te ocurre Sasuke?

Al parecer, en vista de que no pretendía quitarse, Uchiha le empujó para apartarlo, sin la intención de contestarle. Empezaba a molestarse. No por su actitud, porque estaba acostumbrado, sino por sus evasivas, él no era así, él no dejaba pasar oportunidad alguna para fastidiar su existencia.

Cuando intentó retenerle por segunda vez, el mayor se giró hacia él sonriendo con sorna, transmitiendo evidente irritación en sus pupilas.

\- ¿No tienes mejores cosas que hacer con tu novia? - le cuestionó en tono mordaz, enfatizando la última palabra con un deje de molestia.

Claro, eso era. Ya todo tenía sentido.

Le agarró el brazo para arrastrarle por el edificio en contra de su voluntad, sin importarle las miradas curiosas e ignorando los golpes o patadas que le eran propinados junto a escandalosas maldiciones.

Recorrieron así los pasillos, a duras penas, subiendo las escaleras hasta el tercer piso entre un constante forcejeo. Las malas palabras habían cesado pero la tensión no disminuyó en ningún momento. Sabía que el azabache era endemoniadamente obstinado, y aunque podía llegar a agradarle esa particularidad, intentar dominar a un hombre de contextura casi igual a la suya le resultaba extremadamente difícil.

Cuando ambos se internaron en el antiguo salón de música al final del corredor por obvia decisión suya, se percató de que momentáneamente aquel tipo había dejado de luchar. Aun así, en el intervalo de tiempo en el cual ninguno pronunció palabra, su postura reflejó su mal humor, por lo visto ni siquiera tenia la intención de mirarle. Al sujetarle por los hombros para captar su atención no recibió más que un bufido malhumorado.

\- ¿Puedes soltarme usuratonkashi? - dignándose finalmente a mirarle de mala gana.

No entendía su actitud, pero sabía a qué se debía.

Sus planes de perseguir al otro de nuevo, como aparentemente se estaba volviendo costumbre, fueron frustrados por una sencilla nota escrita en papel color turquesa que encontró en el casillero de sus zapatos. La delicada caligrafía femenina le citaba en los jardines, debajo del árbol de cerezo. Allí, una tímida muchacha de lacio cabello azulado le esperaba, jugando nerviosamente con su bufanda mientras aguardaba por su respuesta.

Después de rechazarla, no podía creer que lo hubiera hecho, confesándole sin ningún tipo de reservas quién era la persona que ahora le gustaba. Ella le miró perpleja durante algunos segundos antes de sonreír en consecuencia de su vergonzosa euforia al nombrar al susodicho. En ese momento, aquellos ojos claros se inundaron de lágrimas. Intentó hacerla reír porque odiaba ver a una chica llorar, sobre todo, si él era el causante. Ella sólo rió tímidamente al tiempo que secaba las lágrimas con el dorso de las manos. Antes de siquiera intentar contarle otra de sus geniales anécdotas, Hinata Hyuuga le dedicó una reverencia, le deseó buena suerte y corrió a reunirse con sus protectoras amigas que al abrazarla le dedicaron punzantes miradas de intenso odio, helándole la sangre.

Aquel episodio le hizo comprender cuánto le estaba comenzando a gustar ese bastardo, definitivamente no estaba enamorado, aunque no podía negar el sentimiento cálido que le oprimía el pecho cuando pensaba en él. Siendo la primera vez que consideraba las cualidades físicas del otro no sabía cual era la manera correcta de proceder, pero, mientras no fuera algo pasajero, podría considerar la posibilidad de gritarlo ante el universo.

Llegó a esa conclusión al no poder dormir en toda la noche. Después de todo, él había sentido algo parecido por una chica antes. Ya conocía ese anhelo por realizar actividades cotidianas con la persona que le gustaba. Más que sexo, consideró poder hacer más que eso, tal vez pasar tiempo con él, con aquel ególatra narcisista que no tenía nada en común con la novia atenta y cariñosa con la que siempre había soñado. No obstante, no era tan insensato como para creer que saldrían tomados de la mano a un parque floreado donde se besarían apasionadamente. No, ni siquiera en sus fantasías Sasuke dejaba de intentar golpearle por siquiera considerarlo. Al menos, haría su mejor esfuerzo.

Y tal vez, lograr algo con él no sería tan difícil, debía admitir la satisfacción que le causaba verle molesto por un hecho insignificante como ese.

\- No es lo que crees, dattebayo.

\- Lo que yo crea o no, no es tu problema idiota.

\- Déjame explicarte.

\- No hay nada que explicar - deshaciéndose de su agarre con un manotazo.

Respiró profundamente.

\- Le dije que me gustaba otra persona.

Los pasos del mayor se ralentizaron durante un segundo que sin embargo no alcanzaron a detenerse.

\- Le dije que me gustabas tú - soltó, notando como la cara comenzaba a arderle.

Fue así que logró obtener su atención. El otro se le acercó a grandes zancadas para de forma amenazante tomarle del cuello de la camisa con las orejas coloreadas en un airado tono morado, manteniendo un semblante oscurecido por la rabia.

\- ¿Qué mierda le dijiste? - escupió colérico, apretando el agarre en su cuello - ¡No me involucres en tus jodidos problemas! ¿Qué harás si se extiende un rumor sobre eso?

No lo había pensado, tampoco es que le importara demasiado. De alguna forma estaba empezando a comprender que debía tener un raro fetiche. Verle así de enojado, a punto de golpearle, con la cara completamente roja le estaba empezando a afectar su parte baja. Le gustaba la violencia con la que le trataba, le excitaba.

Sin recapacitar, también le sujetó impulsivamente por las solapas de la camisa, atrayéndole hacia sí, sin que el otro pudiera impedirlo. Le besó furiosamente, codiciosamente, ignorando el dolor que le causó el rodillazo que el mayor le propinó en el estómago. Si eso lo clasificaba como masoquista, bien, que así fuera. Las manos que le retenían por el cuello se soltaron para propinarle puñetazos en los costados. Sinceramente, para él eso no era nada, no podía decir que no le doliera, pero estaba acostumbrado a los tan amistosos como violentos enfrentamientos que se llevaban a cabo en las prácticas diarias del equipo.

Le mordió los labios suavemente sin disminuir su fiereza, apoderándose de su boca como un carnívoro hambriento que quería convertirse en un amante dedicado. Aunque era correspondido con renuencia, no podía quejarse.

 _¿Qué tan lejos le dejaría llegar esta vez?_

Tentando su suerte, deslizó lentamente la boca por su tibia mejilla, apenas rozando los labios en su sonrosada piel, calentándola con su respiración. Ante la momentánea inactividad del contrario aprovechó para dejarse llevar. Chupó el lóbulo de su oreja, descendiendo por su cuello para hincar los dientes en aquel hombro desnudo, al tiempo que le soltaba el primer botón de la camisa. Una de sus manos se entretuvo recorriendo su pecho y la otra la espalda baja, percatándose de que el pelinegro se sostenía por sus antebrazos con indecisión, sin afán de alejarle.

No se caracterizaba por ser un oportunista pero sencillamente no podía dejar pasar una conveniente ocasión como esa, por muy sorprendido que estuviera de que el otro no pusiera resistencia.

Se encargó de manchar su piel en tonos rosados, formando pequeños cardenales en la nacarada piel de su cuello, clavícula y hombro. Por encima de la ropa, sus dedos se entretuvieron en suavemente pellizcar, halar y torcer su pezón. Se estremecía al escuchar los quejidos que el moreno luchaba por contener, despertando su entrepierna. Anhelaba saborearle por completo, grabar en sus papilas gustativas su placentera dulce textura.

A medida que la defensa del otro iba disminuyendo, aprovechó para guiarle despacio hasta el viejo piano de cola en la esquina del salón. Cuando le tuvo arrinconado, fue empujado con la fuerza suficiente sólo para interrumpirle o captar su atención. Le dedicaron una casi imperceptible sonrisa, la cual no podía dejar de ser acompañada por su lujuriosa pretensión de superioridad.

\- Maldito homo.

Bufó ante el comentario. Al parecer, a los dos les había terminado por gustar aquella lucha por el control de la situación. Sin embargo, no esperaba que el prepotente Uchiha le acercara una de sus frías manos a la cara para deslizar el pulgar por sus labios de forma lenta y sugerente al mismo tiempo que se abría la cremallera del pantalón.

\- Este es el verdadero significado de gustar ¿Realmente puedes hacerlo dobe?

.

* * *

.

Fin de la primera parte del cuarto capítulo.

Aunque no he quedado conforme, este es el resultado de haber hecho tantas correcciones.

.


	5. Virgen IV II

**Advertencia:** NARUSASU. AU. LIME.

* * *

.

 **Virgen**

 **4**

 **II**

.

Se demoró apenas un segundo en caer en cuenta de lo que el otro quería decir. Cuando finalmente lo comprendió, descubrió porqué el otro sonreía con sorna o porqué su expresión se tornaba aún más lujuriosa.

Él claramente estaba dando por sentado que no lo haría. Lo que el no sabía era que había tenido muchas horas de aprendizaje durante toda la noche anterior, tiempo suficiente para considerar si podría chupársela a un hombre o no.

Ante tal propuesta, se relamió ansioso por superar aquel reto, haciendo reaccionar al pelinegro. El rubor que le adornaba se hizo varios tonos más oscuros, evidenciando su desconcierto.

Sin esperar a que el presidente del consejo formalmente le diera su aprobación, deslizó el dorso del dedo índice por debajo de su camisa, rozándole el abdomen muy lentamente sin dejar de mirarle directamente a aquellos ojos negros nublados por un rojo deseo. Introdujo la mano dentro de la delgada tela de su ropa interior para finalmente tocar su miembro por primera vez, colapsando sus sentidos.

Dentro de sí, sabía que aún existía la mínima posibilidad de que su cuestionable heterosexualidad rechazara el cuerpo de otro hombre, pero no fue así en absoluto. Tocar la levemente erecta masculinidad del otro pulsó algo en su propia entrepierna. Cosas que nunca imaginó sentir por un sujeto como él despertaron su libido. Sin ningún tipo de preámbulo se agachó frente a él, arrodillándose en una sola pierna para dejar el pene delante de él al descubierto. Irremediablemente tragó al detallarlo.

Se acercó para lamer solamente la punta, probando su sabor. Al no encontrar ninguno en particular, besó la parte inferior para luego pasar la lengua por los laterales hasta envolver el glande con su boca. Satisfecho al notar como su objetivo se elevaba magníficamente, succionó con fuerza. Por respuesta, el mayor tuvo que sostenerse de él para no caerse, hundiendo los dedos en sus hombros mientras era poseído por cortos espasmos.

Se separó apenas unos centímetros para poder ver su expresión. Vio como echaba la cabeza hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido y la boca entreabierta, su pecho se agitaba en consecuencia de su respiración irregular. Al verse descubierto, giró el rostro a un lado como medida desesperada para ocultar sus gestos.

 _¿Así que a eso quería jugar?_ No pretendía hacérselo fácil.

De un tirón le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas, siguiendo con la nada obligada tarea antes de que el otro pudiera reaccionar. Observó como la piel de aquel chico era incluso más blanca por debajo de su cintura y en sus piernas, sólo ligeramente oscurecida en el área púbica por opacos matices rosáceos que brillaban por la humedad.

Se permitió proporcionarle un masaje en los testículos con una mano, acariciando enérgicamente, sosteniendo su miembro alzado con la mano libre de tal manera que pudiera amoldar la lengua a sus íntimas formas desde la base hasta el frenillo, repetidas veces. Haló los delicados pliegues de sus testículos con la boca antes de abrirla para engullir a su presa.

Estaba embriagado por ese penetrante olor dulzón palpitante dentro de su boca, tanto que inhaló profundamente antes de tragarlo un poco más. Fue entonces cuando a sus oídos llegaron los sonidos que tanto quería escuchar. Lo que al principio sonó como un rugido se fue tornando en sonoros jadeos, incontenibles gemidos. Las manos que se apoyaban en sus hombros pasaron a su cabeza. Notó como los delgados dedos de Uchiha se enredaron en su cabello atrayendo su cabeza muy sutilmente. Y sinceramente, él no tenía el mínimo inconveniente en complacerle. Quizás no estuviera habituado particularmente a practicarle sexo oral a hombres, pero si era a él podría acostumbrarse a ello. Valía la pena la cuidadosa dedicación que ponía en esconder los dientes tanto como alternar lamidas o succiones mientras realizaba aquel morboso vaivén. Todo fuera por seguir escuchando sus gloriosos jadeos desinhibidos de placer que iban acompañados con la forma lasciva en que revolvía su cabello. Sin detenerse, llevó la mano a su propia entrepierna para acariciar por encima de la ropa su latente erección.

\- ¿Sasuke-kun? ¿Dónde estás?

De ninguna manera.

La lejana voz les obligó a reaccionar rápido. Sasuke se tensó al oírla, apartándole maldijo por lo bajo. Cada vez se escuchaba más cerca.

Se quitó la sudadera con sólo un movimiento y levantándose del suelo se la arrojó al mayor. Éste entendió lo que el otro pretendía anudando el anaranjado suéter a su cintura para luego ir a sentarse en las polvorientas mesas del fondo al lado de las sucias ventanas.

A él sólo le dio tiempo de sacarse la camisa del pantalón junto antes de que Sakura Haruno apareciera por la puerta. La muchacha ensanchó su sonrisa al encontrar a quién buscaba pero al percatarse de que estaba acompañado suspiró aparentemente decepcionada.

\- Hola también Naruto - le saludó sin ánimo, caminando hasta la persona que realmente le interesaba - ¡Sasuke-kun te estaba buscando para hablar sobre el proyecto de ciencias! He estado pensando en que podríamos ir a algún lado, nosotros dos... - sonrojándose súbitamente.

Sasuke seguía viendo por la ventana mientras su espalda temblaba de modo imperceptible. Tenía que sacarlo de allí.

\- Disculpa Sakura pero Sasuke se siente un poco mal en este momento - interponiéndose entre ella y el pelinegro, alzando el brazo para detenerle.

La joven frunció levemente las cejas, molesta por la interrupción, aun así prefirió seguir dirigiéndose al mayor.

\- ¿Te sientes mal Sasuke- kun? Podría acompañarte a la enfermería - girando la mirada momentáneamente hacia él en vista de que no pretendía quitarse de su camino -. Oye Naruto, apártate.

Suspiró, esa era la chica que le había gustado en su niñez, fuerte, decidida, siempre pensando en los demás pero nunca en él, parecía mentira que sus sentimientos ahora hubieran elegido a Uchiha en su lugar.

Él era ahora su prioridad. Y él no quería que ella le viera en ese estado.

\- Yo lo llevaré - acercándose al aludido para halarle de la mano hacia sí y rodearle con un brazo los hombros -. Vamos teme.

No prestó atención a las quejas cuando bajaban a paso dolorosamente apresurado las escaleras.

Lo que no previó fue ser empujado dentro de uno de los baños más cercanos del segundo piso, ni mucho menos que el pelinegro cerrara la puerta tras de sí pasándole el cerrojo. Mucho menos anticipó que aquel tipo le empujara contra la pared del fondo, pegando totalmente su cuerpo al suyo, colocándole parte de su peso encima. En medio de su sorpresa finalmente le mostró la expresión lujuriosa que enviaba escalofríos por todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Su rostro contorsionado por el sadismo atacó su cuello, lamiéndolo de una excitante manera. Sin perder tiempo, el moreno rápidamente procedió a desanudar la sudadera en su cintura, descubriendo su miembro para luego ir por el que tenía en frente, uniéndolos en uno sólo entre sus manos, masturbando ambos en una misma cadencia de movimiento.

No tenía porqué fingir que no quería aquello, al contrario, en plan de ayudarle en su labor, llevó las manos a su trasero para atraerle más hacia sí, a lo que el otro le mordió el cuello cruelmente como si intentara arrancar su carne.

\- Maldición Sasuke - gruñó.

Estaba llegando a un nivel en el cual sentía que aquel tipo le haría perder la cordura. Estaba al límite, apretó con ahínco aquellos pequeños pero prietos glúteos.

Ninguno de los dos hacía el menor esfuerzo de disimular los gruñidos o suspiros que de ambos escapaban. La respiración agitada de ambos se entremezclaba viciosamente en el pequeño espacio como un coro de pecaminosos deseos.

.

* * *

.

Final de la segunda parte del cuarto capítulo.

Final de la historia.

Es broma, no me odien, pero falta poco. Como he dicho, me gusta lo cliché, no esperen una elaborada trama.

Los amo. Gracias por todos sus preciosos comentarios. A **Marie, Goten Trunks5, watashilore, Zoe Mikaella,** y **Desluvyakeane** , espero les guste.

.


End file.
